Drabble Me This, Drabble Me That
by subseeker
Summary: Drabble-collection with various pairings (slash :). The drabbles are part of a 'Last Drabble Writer Standing' competition I'm participating in, hosted on Livejournal under Eric-Idle-Rules' account! I'll add my drabbles here after the weekly voting (the drabbles have to be anonym until the voting is done). Parings: 1. Rolleigns - 2. Ambreigns - 3. Ambreigns - 4. Rolleigns with Dean
1. Rolleigns - Are we there yet?

Drabble from week 1 of the 'Last Drabble Writer Standing'-competition. The voting for week 1 are over and thus this one doesn't have to be anonym anymore ;)

Pairing: Rolleigns

Rated: T

* * *

_Are we there yet?_

Four words full of a held back longing, waiting for an answer for what feels like an eternity.

Seth's heart beats oddly calm, almost silent in his chest. The quiet twilight of the night is reigning in here, urging all those shy feelings and secret thoughts to come out to breathe and be acknowledged, sheltered by the veil of the silent hours.

Two years of healing... and waiting. For the last two years Roman has tried to mend Seth's broken heart, gluing the millions of pieces back together with unconditional love.

I need time, Rome.

I'll wait for you as long as you need, Seth. I love you.

_Are we there yet?_

The question has always been present, quietened though by patience while loving touches and gazes and tiny gestures of purest affection keep nourishing this something between them ceaselessly.

Tonight... has been different. Being out for a drink, it has been a moment of realization that left Seth's senses reeling. A gaze from silver orbs, piercing into his heart... making it jump in... love…

A soft sound... telling him that Roman approaches him hesitantly this very moment... and Seth turns around, finds hope sparking in beautiful moonlight dyed eyes. Silence... but words are not needed anyway.

Seth meets Roman half-way, their chests touching and he can feel Roman's heart pound hard and begging, urging his own to fall in step. Arms wrap tightly around him as his fingers thread into the black velvet, diving into it deep while his other hand settles on the broad chest, fisting the shirt tightly.

Lips touch for the first time in a kiss so shy yet so full of longing that Seth's heart weeps in the sweetest of aches while he pours all his soul and every bit of the pristine thing he is feeling for this man into this kiss. A vivid warmth spreads throughout him, not leaving a centimeter untouched while every fiber in him tunes in on the man he is hopelessly intoxicated by.

_Are we there yet?_

Yeah. Yes, we are. Finally... we have arrived...

\- Fin -

* * *

**Liked it? :)**


	2. Ambreigns - The Fall

Drabble from week 2 of the 'Last Drabble Writer Stand'.

Voting is over and it's free to post, so here we go :)

Pairing: Ambreigns

Rating: T

* * *

Sad blue eyes, holding his gaze. Pain was written in them, too, and a crimson reminder of a fall that could have ended so much worse was trickling from the blond hair in a thin line.

As he'd watched Dean crash into that ladder, curling up and holding his head... and so unlike Dean, not trying to get back to his feet... Roman knew that he'd been silent but the screams of his own heart and his mind still echoed in his ears.

Thankfully it hadn't been a close call... but a last call in a way…

Do something. Stop dancing around your feelings.

They both needed to stop denying. He knew that Dean was feeling the same...

Absentmindedly he took a tissue that was lying on the treatment bench to wipe the blood away, flinching as if he'd been struck as his fingers touched it. Seeing Dean like this, hurt and disappointed, it caused him pain because... he loved him...

With a shuddering sigh he sunk to the ground, kneeling between Dean's legs. There was no hesitation in Dean's embrace as Roman leaned forward, burying his face against his chest, his arms circling the lean waist in a hold so needy for reassurance yet full of loving gentleness.

A soothing hum rained down on him. Fingers dove into his hair, cradling his head against a chest in which a heart was beating steadily and strong.

I am here... I am okay... it whispered.

I've been hurt worse, silly, he heard Dean murmur.

True. Still this had been a call and the time of pretending not to see and feel what was there was over. Too many moments were lost already.

His heart stumbled and tripped. Pick me up and hold me close to yours, it cried. Hear me, it begged. A sparkling bright something was lying in those baby blues as he gazed up.

I love you, he breathed, feeling oddly lightheaded as he did.

No word was the answer but a smile and soft lips claiming his mouth in a kiss so chaste and innocent yet so pristine and full of honey-sweet promises that the world stopped turning. And while warmth spread in his chest and a tingling flooded his body, he thought that maybe there would be no gold around his waist tonight... but that he finally held the gold his heart longed for in his arms…

\- Fin -


	3. Ambreigns - Wrong Button

Drabble from week 3 of the 'Last Drabble Writer Stand'.

Pairing: Ambreigns

Rating: T

Thanks for your reviews to the last drabbles, guys :)))

* * *

Hot breath... dancing over his skin, causing goosebumps to flare all over his body. The big frame kept him trapped against the rough, cool wall. As did those eyes. Roman's eyes... black, deep and hooded, burning... pure sex, drawing him in mercilessly...

Dean's heart was beating hard in his chest, stealing his breath. Excitement? Yeah... Anticipation? Yesss...

"So... you want me to bend you over the next table and fuck you raw, huh?" Roman asked slowly, the predatory tinge in it freeing a white hot spark in Dean's belly.

The low voice was smooth and rich like a good whiskey, washing over Dean... leaving him drunk. It always did...

This hadn't been planned. The message should've never left his phone. Fucking hit the wrong button... Uncountable times he'd typed this message to Roman already but had never sent it. Until tonight. A beer too much and a moment of inattention... and instead of deleting it, the message had been sent...

"I didn't mean to send that to you," he replied, his voice as tight as his goddamn jeans.

Fuck, he was rock-hard already...

A gasp got stuck in his throat as Roman slipped a thigh between his legs. Helplessly bucking against the solid thickness that pressed against him just right, his own hands found a way under Roman's shirt, touching heated and smooth skin. A deep breath filled his senses with Roman's addictive scent. The sensations trickled into the fog that clouded his mind, instantly being sucked into the vortex of whirling feelings and emotions. A sound of pleasure escaped his throat...

"Want me to... stop?"

His Fuck no! got lost between their lips as he claimed Roman's mouth in answer.

Maybe sending the message had happened by mistake... but it had definitely been the best mistake of his life...

\- Fin -


	4. Rolleigns - Threesome With A Difference

Weekly update on my dribble-drabble from the Last Drabble Writer Standing :)

Enjoy!

x

Stifled whimpers flowed over the side of his face, sending a jolt straight to his rock-hard dick.

Fuck. His situation. And it was what was going on behind his back. Literally. The three of them sharing a hotel bed and Roman was fucking Seth.

I want you.

But Dean…

He's asleep.

Dean was lying on his side, his back towards them. He could see a silhouette mirror in the window. Roman… hovering over Seth, braced on his forearms… his hair pooling down like a veil. A hand rose to broad shoulders… travelling up… twisting into the long mane.

Loving… possessive…

He should have made himself known. He couldn't. Fucking didn't want to. It was too fucking hot to witness this, only… that it left him horny as hell.

A quiet mewl mingled with a low, rumbling groan…. made his cock twitch and he couldn't help but sneak a hand down to his own cock, setting for a steady but careful rhythm. Their hushed little sounds of pleasure washed through him… pushing him… It didn't take him long to get where they were already. Close… so close…

He bit his tongue hard as they came together and as his aftermath rolled through him, a contented little smile spread on his lips as he listened to whispered words of affection.

Maybe… they should share beds more often…

\- Fin -


End file.
